No son solo las drogas
by laoloa
Summary: Hay más que sustancias químicas en el beso que Naomi & Emily comparten aquella tarde, en casa de Pandora.


No son sólo las drogas

Naomi Campbell es una chica obstinada, fría en lagunas ocasiones, y en otras, incluso, reacia a interactuar con los demás. Ella sabe cómo ocultar sus emociones y cómo negarlas, para evitar verse débil ante el mundo exterior.

Sin embargo, hay algo, o mejor dicho alguien, que parece ser inmune al comportamiento de la rubia, alguien que con solo mirarla, produce en la otra un sinfín de sensaciones. Naomi no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera lo aceptaría ella misma; pero había algo en la mirada chocolate de Emily Fitch que hacía flaquear su voluntad. Su orgullo. Como si esa chica fuera la única que consiguiera lo que muchos intentaron y ninguno logró: saltar el muro interno de Naomi, el que había construido a lo largo de toda su vida. Y eso le molestaba. Odiaba que la pequeña pelirroja se acercara a ella con esa inigualable sonrisa. Que le hiciera sonreír. Que sacara cara por ella cuando Katie, su hermana, la llenaba de insultos. ¡Cómo si Naomi Campbell no pudiera defenderse sola!

Sola… era así como solía sentirse. Y era así como su corazón se había empeñado en que estaría el resto de sus días. Por eso se había esforzado en alejarse de las superficialidades, alejarse todo lo que significara un peligro para el mundo que ella misma había creado. Pero Emily había llegado desprevenidamente, sin que lo supiera, había tejido su trampa, cual araña mortífera tejiendo su hilera. Y los momentos en los que se cruzaba en su camino, parecían haberse vuelto más frecuentes. Era abrumador. Naomi estaba aterrada por ese poder misterioso que había adquirido Emily sobre ella.

Y, por si no fuera suficiente, su cabeza le traía imágenes de esa chica por las noches; junto a las palabras que se repetían en su subconsciente.

"_Quiero besarte ahora"_

Eran, en realidad, un conjunto de cosas lo que había llevado a dejar, por lo menos durante algunos segundos, esa capa de negación que la cubría.

Cuando Emily le pidió, en medio de su adorable nerviosismo, que le dé un beso. Cuando se inclinó hacia ella con una lentitud estremecedora. Naomi perdió todo intento de detenerla.

Naomi no entendía por qué después de sentir esa boca pegada a la suya, tuvo una hermosa sensación de calidez que jamás había sentido. Tal vez por ello, fue la propia rubia, quién incitó a un nuevo contacto de sus labios. Naomi le había cuestionado a Emily, porque no era capaz de cuestionarse a sí misma, si estaban haciendo eso solo por haber consumido drogas. Y la pelirroja había agitado la cabeza, de arriba hacia abajo, uniéndose a esa excusa tan vaga para poder volver a besar esos labios delgados a los que se había vuelto adicta.

Naomi lo sabía y seguramente Emily también. Que a pesar de sostener entre sus manos diversas botellas de licor, a pesar de que, para Naomi, esa era su manera de hacer énfasis, el beso fue más que un impulso, fue más que el atrevimiento causado por sustancias tóxicas, fue más que encontrar atractivo a alguien.

No fueron sólo las drogas, por supuesto que no. Era cariño, o lo sería pronto. Eran todo esos días que había querido sentir los labios de la otra luego de que Emily besara a Naomi un año atrás. Y muchos motivos más por añadir. Y ambas podían percibirlo.

Cuando Emily se relamió los labios, era porque supo que besar a Naomi Campbell había sido, desde lejos, la mejor de las experiencias que había tenido y por tener. Sus cuerpos estaban tan sincronizados que resultaba difícil creer que eran apenas tres, las veces en las que se besaron. El choque de las lenguas fue inevitable y provocó que perdieran la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Por eso nunca notaron que ese muchacho, JJ, las observaba perplejo. Por eso, también, tardaron en darse cuenta que les faltaba llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno.

Naomi debía haber quedado por una cara de idiota feliz después del acto, porque Emily aprovechó para sacar a relucir el orgullo de haber dejado exhausta a la rubia, y hacerle admitir que le había gustado el beso. Naomi lo admitió abiertamente; pero también comprobó que no era la única que lo había disfrutado tanto.

No fueron las drogas las que hicieron que Fitch admita su homosexualidad, fue Naomi Campbell, fueron sus ojos azules, fue su cabello dorado, fue su admirable inteligencia, fue la pasión que sentía, fue todo , en general, lo que llevó a la pequeña a aceptar que Naomi era lo que estaba buscando. Y, en medio de una enorme sonrisa, Emily se prometió a sí misma que lo conseguiría. Que tarde o temprano, Naomi sería suya.


End file.
